Princess Powers
by Nymphie07
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Proogue and Meeting Keeley

Princess Powers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Summary: She came out of a blinding light and ran. In a flash of dark light, a group of dark cloaked figures ran out towards her, trying to get to her. However, she was ahead of them and made it to the castle and shut them out using her powers. They soon gave up shouting "WE'LL BE BACK FOR YOU!" The girl collapsed on the ground breathing hard and crying. This is the story of a Princess with many powers and the Marauders and Lily. Follow them through their seventh year as the Princess teaches them to stick together and in turn, changes their futures, for the better.

Chapter 1: Wanted Dead or Alive

A young woman ran through the forest. She looked to be about 17 years old with long flowing brunette hair and tanned skin and her eyes were a deep shade of brown, so dark, they looked almost black. She ran faster and farther into the woods. She could hear them closing in on her. Her only escape was many miles away, actually across the ocean and her powers were reaching their limit. However, she had enough to lose them and keep herself conscious. 'Just a little farther' she thought to herself. A few minutes more of running and she reached a clearing. Tonight was the full moon. Quickly climbing up to the podium in the center of the clearing. There she started to chant the ancient words and was quickly enveloped in a blinding white light just as a group of darkly cloaked figures emerged in the clearing. They too ran up to the podium and said their set of words and were enveloped into a dark light and disappeared.

On the other side of the ocean, at another clearing, the girl emerged from her light and took off running. She heard a stick crack and she looked back to see her chasers emerging from their dark light. Quickly she pushed herself to keep going. However, his was easier said than done in a flowing gown made of silk and velvet and balancing a tiara on her head with high healed shoes not meant for running in. 'Keep going' she told herself 'You're almost there. Mom and Dad wouldn't want you to give up even though they are gone. You are a princess and you must reach safety if you ever want to see your older brother and younger sisters and brothers again. You are the only one with these powers so RUN' screamed her mind as she felt herself tiring and the cloaked figures start to gain on her. With a burst of energy she pushed through the boundaries of the forest and ran. She ran into the castle as her pursuers almost caught her. She blasted one off of its feet using her telekinetic powers and rushed into the castle closing the doors and holding up a shield so the figures could not get in.

After a few minutes, they gave up and one yelled, "WE'LL BE BACK FOR YOU, PRINCESS, MARK OUR WORDS, YOU WILL BE OURS" and with that they ran back to the forest and disappeared into the darkness. The girl took down the shield she had been holding up using her powers and collapsed on the ground, exhausted and crying. Just the, a group of many students and teachers came to see what had happened; everyone in the castle came to see actually.

"Excuse me, miss, who are you" asked an old man with a long white beard, crystal blue twinkling eyes, and half moon spectacles. His name was Albus Dumbledore and she knew this from the family prophet, Elijah.

"My name is…"the girl tailed off getting a premonition.

"She is in the beyond" shrieked a youngish woman with huge bug glasses and shawls.

"Yes, I believe she is" said Albus, "However, we must wait for her to come out of this premonition and hope that she didn't exhaust herself too much. From the looks of things, she seems to have been running, and using a lot of magic, now just how far she ran, it could me meters it could be miles. We will have to wait."

The girl soon came around speaking in a strange voice "The Betrayer knows you best yet hides behind others, meeting the princess will change his path, and theirs as well, the princess knows all, the princess will not die, tonight dies the death eater in the betrayer, in fear of discovery, flee to America he must, to save those he loves, there he will meet the Revenger and together, they will create the cure to the worlds dark curse" she coughed and said "oh damn, another one, oh well, well my name is, well it's not important at the moment but I do have a story. Remember your first wife Albus, Anya?"

"Yes, she dies after a dark wizard attack on our home."

"No, she didn't and it wasn't per say a dark wizard attack, it was more of a demon attack well a half demon attacked her and at the time she was pregnant with your son. Now, she killed the half demon but not before it took the shape of her, some demons can shape shift you know, and so it was forever in her image. Right after killing it she was called home to take her place as Queen. She orbed back home to get her stuff and found that you had seen the demon look a like. So she packed her stuff quietly and left with her unborn son, not wanting to destroy what had become. She had recently gotten a premonition that if she showed that she was alive, the world would take a turn for the worst, I am not sure how, she never told me, anyways she gave birth to a health boy and named him Brian Aegeus or in English those names mean Noble Shield, anyways, she died when he was 15, about 30 years ago, ok but before she died, she set up an arranged marriage between my parents, Brian and Riona Cathleen. Ok, when they were 25, about 20 years ago, my brother, Callahan Owen was born, oh I forgot, my parents were viciously murdered so I hate to be the barer of bad news but your son and daughter in law are dead, ok back to my story, anyways, 3 years after he was born, I was born and then the triplets came, about 7 years after I was born, their names are Bridgette Fiona, Brygitta Niamh, and Brighe Glenna. Finally, 3 months ago, my brother Tyron Brady was born, today was his christening and after the party when my parents were saying goodbye to the guests, I had put Tyron to bed, they were attacked and killed. Now, the powers my grandmother had went to my father so he defended himself for a little bit but after seeing my mother fall without a neck he kind of gave up hope and died with her. Ok, about the power thing, they go from female to male to female, etc. Ok back to this very long explanation story thing, My brothers do not have powers, only my sisters and I, however, my sisters are 10 and do not know how to use their powers to their fullest, they only know how to travel singularly and in groups so in a few minutes they, and my brothers, should come bursting in with all of out stuff. My name is Saoirse Elva and I am the Princess of the wizarding world but you all may call me Keeley."

There was a shocked silence that rang through out the Great Hall. A few minutes later, just like Keeley said, her brothers and sisters came rushing into the hall.

"Well did you destroy them" asked all three girls at once.

"No, I am still too weak to do that after the last encounter which I had to face by myself because I have not had time to train you all which I am sorry for because then there would not be those damned demons still out there threatening us. These girls are Bridgette, Brygitta, and Brighe, my brother Callahan who is also holding my other brother Tyron" Keeley said all this while pointing to each person. Bridgette had long blonde hair, fair white skin, and crystal blue eyes. Brygitta had long brown hair, tanned skin, and lovely hazel eyes with flecks of gold. Brighe had long red hair, mocha skin, and light celery green eyes. Callahan was tall, well built, and muscular, with short reddish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with flecks of blue. Tyron, had tufts of blonde hair and bluish greenish eyes that were wide and wondering.

"Can I finish my education here and can the triplets start theirs next year" asked Keeley.

"Of course, now you must be sorted everyone back into the Great Hall to finish the feast and have a new student sorted," said Albus turning back to everyone. Everyone's eyes had filled with wonder and shock and horror and pity and sympathy towards the royal family. Most people didn't know the wizarding world had a royal family. However, only seven would remember that they were royalty. Callahan had secretly cast a spell over everyone except those seven (Keeley told him who he should exclude from the spell) and Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

"Now come up to the stool, sit down and I will place the hat on your head" said Minerva.

Keeley did as she was told.

_My, My look who we have here, we haven't had wizarding royalty in almost 500 years, will I get to sort the rest of your precious family_

Yes, well only the triplets and my younger brother

_Of course, now where to put you, you have a brain, Ravenclaw would be good but you are too outspoken. You are loyal, very loyal, Hufflepuff would do you well but once again, too outspoken. You are very determined but then again, it comes with the job of demon hunting, Slytherin would do you well except you find blood purity disturbing even though you are a pure blood. You are very courageous, Gryffindor might be your only option because outspokenness in Slytherin will get you killed but you would be so great in Ravenclaw also, if only you would turn down your own opinionated answers, well I'd have to say_

It had been three minutes before the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR".

Cheers went up around the room as Keeley jumped off and went to sit at her house table with her brothers and sisters.

"This year is going to be very interesting" she heard someone whisper as she walked towards her brothers and sisters. The boy who whispered this had shoulder length ebony hair and stormy grey eyes. "Must be a Black" she mused. The person who he whispered this to had messy raven hair and hazel eyes behind glasses.

"You bet it is," she whispered as she passed them with a wink.

"Can you not flirt for one second," complained Brighe.

"Yeah, we already get enough of it at home," complained Brygitta.

"Teach me to flirt properly," begged Bridgette.

"Bridgette" complained Brygitta, Brighe, and Callahan, "Now she's not going to stop," said Callahan.

"Ooops, sorry," Bridgette whispered.

They all laughed and talked about light topics before heading off to a separate tower that they had been given for their stay. Something about Hogwarts had always made Keeley feel safe. Usually she snuck into the castle during the summer and stayed in the Come and Go room until the coast was clear of Demons and Teachers. Now she could feely walk the halls.' This year is surely going to be very difficult' she thought.

Keeley got her sisters ready for bed while Callahan got her brother ready. "I have to go back soon, you can keep and eye on the triplets and Tyron, right," asked Callahan later that night when the four youngest Dumbledore's were asleep.

"Yes, I can but I wish you didn't have to but now you are King so good luck, can you send back some of my jewelry when you arrive home," asked Keeley.

"Of course, I am not leaving for a couple of days so I will be able to help you get settled down and help with baby Ty for a while."

"That's good. Well I am going to bed, good night.'

"Good night." And with that Keeley vanished into her room and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Breakfast and random stuff before it

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was sick and then I went to camp and Europe but now I have tons of ideas and sadly tons of homework. Enjoy!

Keeley woke up the next morning with her eyes rimmed red and the brown turned to a violet color. 'Well, that's what I get for messing with an unknown potion that connects eye color to certain emotions' she thought miserably.

Getting dressed she woke her sisters and baby brother and got them ready for breakfast. When they were just about to leave, Callahan rushed into the tower supporting Elijah who was badly bleeding.

"Are you ok, Elijah?" The triplets chorused.

"Yes, I am fine" the old man replied, "just a little worse for wear" he said with a small chuckle. "Now, go to breakfast, children, I'll be along in a few minutes, as soon as we get some healing potions."

"You might want to keep yourself hidden, Elijah."

"Why is that?"

"Because Madame Pomfrey is very … how shall I put this, motherly and will insist o keeping you for at least 3 days if not a week," stated Keeley.

"I'll keep that in mind Kee."

With her sisters following behind her, Keeley started for the great hall. Nervous at what the others would say about last night (only the seven that would remember it) she thought about leading her sisters to the kitchen to eat. 'No' she thought 'that would be cowardly and I am no coward.' With that thought in mind, she walked determinedly to the great hall.

"Keeley what classes do we have today and who will teach us?" Asked Brie.

"Dumbledore will teach you girls and you will do physical combat and preliminary skills."

"Thanks!" They replied, grabbed a piece of toast and rushed off to Dumbledore's office. 

Keeley sighed and sat down. She was just about to serve herself some breakfast when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She slowly turned around and came face to face with cool steel gray eyes. She looked around and saw that the blond hair gray eyed boy was accompanied by another with dark eyes and dark greasy hair.

"Hello. I believe we haven't met yet. I am Lucious Malfoy, and this is my friend Severus Snape. We'll help you around this school. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort." Lucious said all this while the Marauders and Lily and her friends walked in and sat across from Keeley.

Keeley looked between Lucious and Severus and the Marauders and Lily and her friends. "You know, I'll be friends with you guys but I know how to tell the 'wrong sort' for myself thank you every much!" With that she turned to face the group of seven before her,

"Hello, I'm Keeley what are your names?"


	3. Seocnd half od Chap 2!

Ok here is the second half of Chpt 2

"I'm Sirius Black, princess and these are my friends James Potter (he pointed to a kid with messy raven hair, hazel eyes, and glasses), Remus Lupin (a kid with sandy hair and amber eyes that looked a little sickly) and Peter Pettigrew (a mousy brown haired kid with watery blue eyes that darted around), at your service."

Keeley giggled a little and replied "Charmed to meet you Mr. Black."

Lily rolled her eyes at him and said, "My name is Lily Evans and these are my friends, Elisabeth (Lisa) Tunglestien (she pointed to a girl with wavy brownish-blond hair and hazel eyes), Kelsey Jennings (she pointed to a girl with black hair and light blue-green eyes) we call her Mia – don't ask why though, Keeley nodded, - and this is Eliza Doyenne we call her Ellie (the red head pointed to a girl with silvery blonde hair with light brown streaks and celery green eyes)."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Replied Keeley. Just then McGonagall passed around the schedules and they all paused in their introductions to compare classes. They all had the same classes except Ellie and Lily had Muggle Studies when they all had Divinations and Lily, Ellie, Keeley, Lisa, and Remus all had Ancient Runes when James, Sirius, and Peter had a free.

"I'm Keeley Dumbledore if you guys didn't remember from last nights introduction and well there is a spell on everyone so only you seven know I'm a princess and it is going to stay that way ok guys?" They all nodded their heads in understanding.

"Ok, well I'll tell you all a secret, I'm a metamorphagus. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Hell yeah" said Sirius.

"Sirius have manners," berated Lily, "Sorry, he has no manners what so ever."

"Oh, it's ok. I had a friend just like only slightly better back at the castle. He married a whore. They have 3 children and she's pregnant with the forth and they've only been married 3 and a half years. She got pregnant 3 months before their wedding. So lets all go to DADA."

They all left for class but little did they know cool gray eyes were watching them retreat.


	4. Vladimir Visits

A/N: Ok that was really Mary-Sue that last chapter but it'll be less Mary Sue starting now.

As they walked out of the Great hall, a young man stepped out of the shadows. He had long red hair, silver-blue eyes; he looked to be around 27 and looked to stand at 6'3". The man started to trailing behind Keeley who was trailing behind the marauders and Lily and Mia and Lisa and Ellie. He quickly muttered a disillusion charm so no one would notice his presence, though he was certain that Keeley would notice, eventually.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day:

Keeley sighed. She felt so out of place, no matter how much Lily tried to make her feel comfortable and no matter how much Sirius flirted with her, she felt just like she had at that school in America. Salem Witches Academy. 'Of course' she thought 'the girls were bitches to me as soon as I started to attract the attention of their boyfriends. Stupid ditzes, they should have listened to me when I told them I was betrothed. Thank God I'm not anymore, I would have died (literally) if I stayed betrothed to him. I miss America, it was free than here in England. Is someone talking to me..'

"Keeley, were you paying attention," asked Lily.

"No sorry, what were you saying," Keeley asked sheepishly.

"I was saying that we have a free period now and Dumbledore asked me to give you this. Also, we know your real last name isn't Dumbledore, we all remember your story from last night, the only person that doesn't is Remus-"

"Oh, I retold him as we were walking to Ancient Runes after DADA, it's because of some…medical conditions that ummm-"

"Oh, for goodness sake, we know he is a werewolf and we don't care," said Mia.

"Yeah, makes him all the more handsome and mysterious," said Ellie with a giggle.

"Yeah," Keeley was about to continue when they heard a scream.

"Where is Lisa," asked Lily looking around, panicking.

"HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"That was Lisa," said Mia. "We have to help her come on."

They dashed down the hall and were met with an ugly sight. Lisa pinned to the wall with her blouse torn with her lips bruised and scratches running along her stomach. A man with long red hair was bending over her neck, looking like he was going to bite her. The fear was dominant in Lisa's eyes. Immediately Keeley recognized him from when she was visiting the Vampire castle and her castle. Vladimir Dalmarkin.

"Vladimir stop this instant," she said in a dead hiss.

"Ahhh, my lovely beautiful-"

"Save it Vlad, I told you that we are through." At that point everyone gasped. "What, he's my ex-fiancé. Anyway, Vlad I told you I would slay you or have you slayed if you followed me and well, you didn't listen so…" Keeley pulled out a wooden stake and a bottle of holy water. She quickly sprinkled the holy water on Vladimir and ran the stake through his chest. With a blinding white light, Vladimir was gone in a cloud of dust.

"Sorry guy," whispered Keeley, feeling ashamed of some of her past (i.e. Vladimir, her betrothal, and her relationship with vampires in general).

"You cold have gotten Lisa killed or bitten," exclaimed James and Remus and Sirius at the same time. Mia and Ellie didn't say anything, just cried over Lisa who was putting up a good front and silently mouthing to Keeley she would talk to her later. Lily shook her head in disappointment, as if she, Keeley, had betrayed them somehow.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I thought Vladimir had more sense than to try to track me down. I'm really sorry guys please…"

"Just go," whispered Lily disappointedly, which scared Keeley even more, thinking that it would be better if she were yelling right now. Yelling, she could take, whispering, she could not. Just then, Prof. McGonagall came running by to see what was happening. Looking at the scene before her, she could only guess and quickly had the eight students go to the hospital wing even though only on (at the most three) of them really needed medical attention.

"Now, could you please tell me what was going on here?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, my ex-fiancé decided to pay a visit and he went after Lisa and tried to bite her."

"Miss. Be-,"

"Please, use Dumbledore here. I don't want people to know my real last name. Too many questions may be asked."

"Alright, well Miss. Dumbledore if you would please go see your grandfather to sort out this mess I'm sure he and some of your class mates would appreciate that." With that McGonagall left after giving Keeley the password, Necco Wafers, and pointing her in the general direction of the Headmaster's office.

Holding her head high, she walked to the headmaster's office to sort out the mess she had gotten her friends- no acquaintances in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hospital Wing:

Lisa lay in a bed with all her wound heeling from the vampire attack with all her friends bustling about and talking about how irresponsible Keeley was, letting a vampire follow her around.

Lisa couldn't stand it anymore. She was just about to yell at her friends to stop talking when Madame Pomfrey kicked them all out to go to dinner.

Once everyone had said goodbye and had left, Lisa sighed. It's not that she didn't love her friends; on the contrary, they were the only ones she loved. 'It's just' she thought 'thinking back to it, they only recently became protective, ever since 4th year when my mother was killed, they wouldn't let me out of their sight incase I broke down crying and then they lightened up in 5th year only to have them come back full force when it was found that my father killed my mother because she decided she wanted to leave him. Stupid pureblood families. Lily is a muggleborn, Mia is a half-blood, and Ellie is also a pureblood. Sirius is a pureblood, James is a pureblood, peter is a pureblood, and Remus is a half-blood. Sometimes I wish I was a half-blood.' She sighed and wondered if her friends would ever back off her for even just a few hours.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore's Office:

Dumbledore sat passively behind his desk as Keeley retold the vampire story starting with her betrothal. Once she was done her Callahan and the triplets and baby Ty rushed in so she quickly recapped the latest turn of events.

"That-"

"Stop right there Cal, don't even start to say that word that I know you want to say," snapped Keeley.

"Fine," grumbled Callahan. "But come on sis, are you serious. They just abandoned you. I mean, don't they know our- your childhood especially- wasn't all pretty ponies and prince charming/ pretty princesses. Gosh, they are so…"

"Stop. They have a right to be mad and weary of me. I mean, I used to only hang out with vamps; heck I was their leader, in the loosest sense of the word. You remember how I was. It was only too soon in my opinion before they decided to follow me again. Yet somehow, I don't think they would have ever let me have a life with normal people." Keeley sighed and sank down into a chair. The triplets sat on a couch on the far end of the room, quietly passing a small ball of magical energy between the three of them to pass the time.

"My dear-"

"Please, don't say try to persuade them to be on the light side in the war. Vampires, well these Vampires at least, are shrewd creatures that only look out for themselves and are loyal to each other only by default (they are mostly all inbreeded). What drew me to them was not only their sense of knowing where their place was and how to stay neutral in a war but also their use and knowledge of weapons, far greater than what we use and know. They are so well adapt to fighting for their right to stay neutral that they won't hesitate to murder someone who suggest they side with a group. They would kill even their own kin if they were to speak out against staying neutral. But enough praising them, they are making my once simple life complicated and I already have enough on my plate trying to help you jump-start the Order of the Phoenix."

"My dear, calm down, I was only going to suggest seeing if you wanted to go look at possible headquarters at 8 this evening."

"Oh." Keeley felt a bit sheepish for the out burst but quickly shook the feeling and replied, "Sure, so I'll meet you at the gates to the school at 7:55 and then you'll give me the first set of coordinates to apparate to, right?"

"Correct. Now, we have to come up with a suitable punishment for the vampire incident. If we don't, some students might get mad."

"How about I work with Hagrid on feeding the giant spider in the forest. What's his name, Argon or something?"

"That sounds reasonable. All right, go to Hagrid tomorrow at 7 O'clock, don't be late. You are all dismissed."

With that Keeley got up and went over to her brother and took him from Callahan and together, the broken family made their way to the ketches to eat dinner, away from prying eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Great Hall:

"We should have never let Lisa fall behind," said Sirius in a whisper so no one could hear.

"Yeah, I know, I can't believe we let her get so far behind us and then she got well, don't make me say it," whimpered Mia.

"Hey, what do you think will happen to Keeley?" asked Ellie curiously.

"Probably going to be suspended or something, seeing as she's not here," whispered James.

"Although, she did looked downright terrified that that Vladimir fellow had tracked her down to Hogwarts, she also smelled scared as well," whispered Remus.

"Well, she should have thought about who to get involved with before getting involved with someone," Lily stated as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"Oh well, we'll probably find out tomorrow, seeing as Dumbledore's not even here for dinner tonight." Said Peter. After that, they all ate their food quietly briefly exchanging words to ask one of the others to pass this dish or that dish.

Later that night they all sat up in the common room when Callahan entered. He looked at the group before exiting the portrait hole and making them all feel a little sheepish of their actions towards Keeley. However, she had endangered their friend who was already having problems with her family life.

_This is going to be a long year_ they all thought before exchanging good nights and heading towards their dorms, or in James and Lily's case, out the portrait to their portrait of a lily and a lion, also known as the heads dorm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Royal Dorm:

Keeley lay awake in her bed going over the day's events. It was already 12:30, and she had gotten back with Dumbledore 30 minutes ago. They ended up choosing a house in Dover, England on a set of cliffs that was isolated for both muggle and wizard society. The house was five stories (magically enlarged) with 12 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a kitchen, a den, a living room, a study, a dining room, a basement for entertainment, a room with a large fireplace (for flooing), an attic, and a couple of secret passage ways and secret rooms that had yet to be discover.

Keeley sighed once again, rolled over and closed her eyes, praying sleep would come to her and she wouldn't have to cry herself to sleep. However, she thought of her parents' ad all her resolves broke. Crying, Keeley slowly drifted off to sleep thinking, 'I'll never forget you mommy and daddy.'

**So, did you all like it? Review please!**


	5. An almost pointless chapter,Apology!

A/N: Ok this one will be a little lighter…towards the end.

As the weeks passed, Keeley grew more and more isolated and her family grew more worried. Keeley's only friends became Lisa, Ellie and Mia. Lily once tried to reach out to Keeley but decided to go back to James, who had recently asked her out.

Soon, September faded to October and Halloween was fast approaching. The marauders were still weary of Keeley but Lily was starting to become friendly with Keeley again.

"Hey Keeley," whispered Ellie during History of Magic.

"What," the princess whispered back, annoyed that someone was distracting her from taking note on the Goblin Rebellions. It fascinated her.

"Sirius is checking you out again."

Keeley just rolled her eyes. That was the seventh time in three days she had been told of Sirius' attraction to her. Personally, she thought them all mad seeing as Sirius hadn't talked to her since Vlad had come. Thinking back on that made her sad. Shaking off the feeling she went back to taking notes.

After class, she walked with Mia to the headmaster's office for her private lessons. Mia was going to start to join in because it had recently been discovered that the two were seventh cousins on Keeley's mom's (Mia's dad's) side. Dumbledore had run some tests on Mia and they discovered that she possessed some abilities to fight demons and do wand-less magic along with incantation-less magic.

Saying the password (sour patch watermelons), the two stepped into Dumbledore's office and walked into the private study/ practice room. Today the books had been moved to make room for them to practice spells to be used against demons.

"Welcome. I daresay you two know what we are going to be doing today," said Dumbledore with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gryffindor Common Room:

"You guys should apologies," said Lily for the fifteenth time in ten days.

"Lily, you saw what happened to Lisa, no, Lisa is my cousin and I will do anything to protect her. I still don't think she should see Keeley," stated James. "However, I guess apologizing wouldn't hurt," he whimpered under Lily's harsh gaze.

Lily smiled and asked the other three boys. After receiving a glare from Lily the said they would and she walked off to go back to the head common room, only pausing to wink at James over her shoulder before continuing on. James grinned, said a quick 'see yah' to his friends and dashed after Lily so they could have some 'fun' in their common room.

"Prongs is so whipped," said Peter as the others walked off with him, laughing at how true that statement was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Keeley and Mia emerged from the headmaster's office, sweaty and tired but on an exercise high. They took turns showering in the prefect's bath (they had conjured shampoo and soap and conditioner from thin air, part of last weeks lesson). Twenty minutes later, they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

When they got there, the marauders were standing up at a place at the table where they gestured for the two girls to sit. Looking at each other, they sat down wearily, mentally prepping themselves for whatever would happen. However, no amount of prepping would prepare them for what came next.

"Keeley," they all said " We're sorry for acting like [pause so they can all look at their hands pricks this past month or so." They hung their heads in shame and hoped that Keeley was nice enough to forgive them.

After contemplating her answer for a few minutes she replied, "Alright. Apology accepted. But next time ask for the entire story before you guys go all gaga on me, alright?"

They all nodded their heads as the group ate in relative silence before jokes and laughter started up again and it was just like Keeley had been their friend all along and they had never gotten into a fight.

Across the hall, Lucius Malfoy was looking on in interest. He knew something was strange about the new girl but he couldn't figure out what. If only he could help those Gryffindors to see that Severus, Narcissa (his betrothal) and himself did not want to follow the Dark Lord. 'Oh well, we can't all be choosers' he thought to himself before turning back to Narcissa and Severus and his food.

Back at the Gryffindor table, the marauders and company stood and left the great hall. Once they were back at the Heads Dorm they started to chat and learn about each other (Keeley learning about the boys and the boys learning about Keeley).

Then Sirius startled everyone by asking a question that they'd all wanted to know the answer to. "So, what really happened between you and Vladimir?"

Keeley sighed and began one of her many stories.

**SO you like? Cliffhanger! Next chapter is Vlad and Keeley's story. Review please!**


	6. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry this isn't a chapter update. I have a brain block.**

**Poll#1:**

**Should Vladimir and Keeley have been:**

**Family Friends, the parents wanted to be related to each other so they betrothed the two**

**Illicit Lovers **

**Childhood friends and were engaged against their parents wishes**

**Or Betrothed at birth by their parents and arranged to met and marry when they both turned 15?**

**Poll#2:**

**Should Sirius:**

**Have an internal battle with himself about liking Keeley**

**Come right out and says he likes her**

**Be an arse and wait until she's dating someone else to admit he has feelings for her**

**Or should Keeley make the first move?**

**Please tell me which one you think I should do, maybe my writers block will go away.**

**Thanks!**

**Nymphie**


	7. AN 2End

**This story has become very, messed up. I have decided to stop writing it. I'm sorry for those that liked it but I can't write this story anymore. I might try to rewrite it at a MUCH later date, now I'm working on my two other stories which are Sirius Black x Hermione Granger.**

**Once again, sorry.**

**Nymphie**


End file.
